


Spring Tide

by catherinaqy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/pseuds/catherinaqy
Summary: He is like a half-ripe peach, looks green on the outside, yet the sweet juice from the full ripeness within is waiting to be tasted.





	Spring Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [春潮](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341148) by [marguerite124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124). 



> Author's Notes:  
> *Incest  
> *Age Manipulation  
> *Precocious sexy adolescent  
> *Explicit Contents  
> *Previous work Half-ripe
> 
> Translator's Notes:  
> Thanks to @marguerite124 for letting me translate her work! This is the piece following Half-ripe and hope you all could enjoy it! And please do read the original if you can :)  
> Sorry for taking so long to upload the second piece!

The lamb blinks with tearing eyes.  
He spreads his legs open to his uncle, his thighs full of fingerprints and kiss marks.  
Revealing a sperm-filled and fucked-open hole.

————————————————————————————————————————

Now he knows his uncle is watching by the door, he is more willing to show his youthful body.

He understands how appealing this body is to his uncle. Soon he wriggles free of his clothing, revealing his fair back and pointy should blades, they are his uncle’s favourite kissing spots. When his uncle demands him to kneel or go on his all fours, this means his uncle is to fuck him doggy-style.

He likes the position, as this allows his uncle to penetrate him deeply, like a hot knife cutting through a block of butter. He is burnt by this hotness, shakily moans out in pleasure. His uncle will pull his arms backwards, and thrust himself forward heavily. The length thrusts in his hole, and is pulled out, its head gets gently sucked by the opening of the hole. Although his uncle is not one to linger in this gentleness, but fucks him into the sheets mercilessly, fucks him until he is in tear and mouth open with saliva dripping. He is filled with come like he is a tame ewe ready to borne child.

After sex, his uncle will embrace him from the back as if in guilt. His uncle asks him after his sweaty hairline and tear-washed cheeks, and with a feather like touch, kisses his reddened neck and sensitive shoulder blades. He like this gentleness of his uncle, it is only he will have it and no one else has seen it.

So he quickly shrugs off his light blue shorts, revealing his round buttocks and delicate thighs. His thighs has a distinct line that separates the healthy sun-kissed skin and the pearly white soft skin. He removes his underwear as well, and climbed into bed wriggling his ass. 

He tries to lie on the soft pillows like the luring harlots in films, and spreads his legs to his uncle, showing his hardening pink-colored penis and his hole. He acts calm yet unable to suppress the shyness at his heart, his neck and chest are a peachy shade of red, colour so exquisite as if under Botticelli’s stroke in the painting. But his legs still so firmly remains open, shocking naked in the invitation to his uncle to ravish his youthful body. 

The lamb’s body shakes so slightly when Crowley comes forward and put his knee on the soft bed. The lamb does not flinch back but beckons his uncle to come (to pet him, to kiss him and to penetrate him) with his blue eyes, feeling scared and excited at the same time. And his uncle does exactly that, the pair of thin lips on the lamb’s soft abdomen.

The lamb barely has time to twist his neck to suppress a pleasure-filled moan, that his uncle holds his half hard penis in the mouth. His soft thighs are also held in his uncle’s hands and remain open, revealing the private parts to be licked by another man. The lovely penis further hardens and leaks some happy pre-come.

His uncle plays the lamb’s penis with his mouth while his hands are on the lamb’s small nipples and pinches. The lamb could only buckles his waist upward to corporate with his uncle’s playfulness in tears, his penis in his uncle’s hot mouth. Crowley has a very good understanding of how the lamb’s body works, coming with his penis could no longer satisfy the lamb’s lust-ridden body. The lamb’s seemingly innocent body is used to fucking by his uncle. A slight rubbing of the lovely penis, he is aroused and lust is shown in his eyes. A mere fingering at his hole, it will open invitingly, gently allowing entry of the fingertip and asking for a much bigger object to fuck open.

He is like a half-ripe peach, looks green on the outside, yet the sweet juice from the full ripeness within is waiting to be tasted.

Crowley licks all the way from the pink penis to the sweet hole. The hole is so sweet that it remembers how sex tastes after Crowley’s training. The lamb watches his uncle lifts his ass and feels wetness gathering from the crack and the hole. He feels as if being burnt and could not help but to moan out loud. Maybe because of the shameful bliss or the excitement coming from the incest intercourse.

He folds his knee and his feet straightens. His uncle is using his skillful tongue to fuck his hole. He could not see his uncle’s face, face so handsome that your heart jumps when you take one look at it. The face is now buried beneath him and laps at his sweet spots. The mere image of this would make the lamb’s head explode. He writhes like a lamb held down by the neck and his waist sways under his uncle’s services.

His uncle holds the lamb’s waist iron-tight so that the lamb will not escape under pleasure. Happiness comes like the tide, the lamb barely has time to clutch his uncle’s forearm and comes under the licking and lapping.

Aziraphale feels wronged and mocked. He is close to tears again and wants to break free from his uncle’s embrace. His white body writhed under older man’s control, the round ass on top of the older man’s arms and the sun-kissed calves are against the older man’s chest. He bites on his lips while climbing forward to escape, unknowingly sparkles anger out of the lust-ridden older man. 

His uncle does not like refusal from the lamb.

He drags the lamb back by his calves and holds down the screaming lamb by his shoulder. A shower of kisses lands on the lamb’s face and neck. The lamb tries to turn away, not wanting his uncle to see his tear-washed eyelashes. Yet his uncle is so demanding that he holds the lamb by his chin and chew on the lamb’s flowery lips, making the lamb moans loudly in pain.

The lamb’s soft tits, small soft curvy chest are toyed by Crowley’s big hands. His uncle mercilessly twiddles his nipples, which feels painful. His uncle’s lips and tongue brings warm pleasure to the nipples from the other side. His uncle sucks on his tits like a baby, and cups his hardened penis (from the pain and pleasure). His uncle plays him in a rough but efficient way.

The lamb knows his uncle is going to fuck him. He can feel his uncle’s hot breath on his belly. He closes his eyes but his flustering eyelashes betray him. His uncle turns him on his all fours and forces him to lift his red ass. A big penis slips in the crack, the round tip pokes at the hole.

The lamb weeps while accepting this, the penis slowly opens up the unused hole which has not been visited for a whole week. Although the hole is absent from fucking for the week, it still remembers the taste yet already feeling a bit green. The lamb knows with his hole and the size of the penis, it is going to be a tough game to fight. His ass feels painful just from thinking about it, he could not help but sniffs. He shivers, out of fear, his round shoulders could not stop trembling. Yet he is still kneeling obediently waiting for the penis to enter deeper.

Crowley softens at the scene. It is true that he is angered by the lamb’s action trying to escape earlier, but he also understands it is because the lamb is shy. He cannot be too harsh on his young and green lover. After all, the lamb is just an adolescent not exposed under sex for too long. 

A sticky, cold feel lands on the lamb’s waist and buttocks, he shudders at the sensation. He blinks through tears and looks back to see his uncle entering him. The hot length and cold lubricant makes the lamb to clench his hole tight. Crowley swats lightly on the buttock, lowering his voice, ‘Relax, Angel, you will hurt yourself by being too tight.’ 

The thick penis ploughs the tight channel behind, the lamb is filled. He cannot speak and could only tremble and moan – Crowley has to finger the lamb’s softening length. He is not all the way in, his lamb is too young and going in full would only hurt the fragile hole.

‘Is it all in, uncle?’ The lamb tries to reach behind to feel the stretched hole. Crowley stops the hand and pushes forward to fuck deeper into the moist spot. This pushes a pitched sound out of the lamb and he lowers his head to reveal his fair neck. Crowley places his kiss upon that, like kissing a sheep being sacrificed, ‘Not yet, you will not bear it if it is all in.’

The lamb hums and rubs against his uncle, begging to have his hole eat the whole of the length.

‘Can you take it, eh?’ Crowley kisses the lamb’s earlobe. The lamb is burnt on lust and twisted his neck to kiss his uncle on the lips, he says softly, ‘Don’t listen to me, just fuck your way in.’

Crowley laps at the shin of sweat on the lamb, using his lips to worship his muse, his lover, his lamb. He praises his brave little nephew, ‘Well done, the lamb is grown up.’

He then takes hold of the lamb’s thighs and manipulates the soft body to lean into his embrace. The lamb blinks his blue eyes in a dazed manner and sits straight in Crowley’s arms. The penis intrudes in the softness, but not all the way in. Crowley kiss the corner of the lamb’s eye, smiles devilishly, ‘I’m gonna fuck it all in.’

The lamb is held by uncle in an uncompromising position, his legs are spread wide, his pink penis is leaking from all the fucking he receives. The lamb makes his promises in broken sounds and this makes Crowley to hesitate no more and release his hold on the lamb’s legs. The reddening hole eats in another part of the length in instantly.

The lamb screams and the tears come tumbling down. He clutches Crowley’s vein-showing arms and shakes his head. Crowley catches his lips and release the hold on the lamb completely, this makes the lamb to kneel on the bed unable to hold up himself. The lamb regrets his decision. The penis is uncomfortable going in deeper, he can feel is split into half, the pain is more than pleasure. He is no longer willing.

Crowley kisses the unwilling lamb and forces the struggling lamb down by the waist.

‘Such a selfish twat, eh?’ Crowley kisses away the tears on the lamb’s cheek, forcing the hole to continue swallow down his length, ‘Gotten off and be a stranger?’

The lamb shakes his head but his uncle still sends the rest of the penis into him mercilessly with upward thrust. The throbbing penis is into unprecedented deepness. The lamb sniffles and touches his belly. It is not so painful now, but it feels swollen. The length is wrapped tightly by the soft muscles and the lamb to paint the shape inside his head.

‘Well done, this time it is all in.’ Crowley coos at his angel holding his waist, it has gotten him a high-pitched hum from his angel.

‘So you want to fuck or not?’ Crowley pretends to draw out, but stops by the lamb shyly. The lamb was hurt when the thing first came in and his tears came down like mad. But now that it is all in, it is not so painful as it sounds, he once more wants to have sex with his uncle.

Children have short attention span.

Crowley dotes on him, supporting the lamb’s leg and thrusts slowly into the hole. The lamb gains pleasure from this leisurely pace but not happy overall. But this is not scratching the itch, never hitting the G-spot. So he is unwilling again, and wants his uncle to fuck him harder, deeper and quicker. Crowley then thrusts in deeply, goes all the way in and pulls out, hitting the sweet spot on this way and pushes a yelp out of the lamb. He stops when the head is barely in and pushes in hard again, fucking the soft lamb open.

The lamb could only keep his legs spread throughout, his reddened penis is also back leaking cum. He is a bit overdosed from pleasure, the enjoyment comes tides and washes over his green body, making his nipples hard. Crowley knows this is too intense for the lamb, so he puts the lamb down and fucks the lamb in missionary position into the ripe hole. The lamb lets out a coquettish moan, holds on his uncle’s neck and pulls him to nibble on his small nipples and soft tits. 

He feels like supported by tides, ridden by lust. His uncle fucks him open and he comes twice from sex that switches between intense and tender. He is left with nothing more to ejaculate, but his uncle is still not willing to let him go. His uncle holds down his flexible waist and fucks, torturing him with the pleasure of dry orgasm. He cries as his uncles comes inside him, the cold cum inside his open hole.

Crowley sighs satisfyingly, the whole week of pining results in this unexpected intense sex. He kisses tenderly on the lamb’s eyes. But the lamb pulls at his uncle to smack a kiss on the lips. He is a bit back from his senses, and lures his uncle again with his clever eyes. He rubs on his belly and complains pain at the hole.

‘You fucked my hole so hard.’ The lamb blinks, the tears are still to be seen. He spreads his legs, which are full of the finger marks and kiss marks from his uncle, and shows off the fucked-open, sperm-ridden hole. The lamb looks innocent and pure, yet the words comes out slutty from his rosy lips.

‘Uncle, won’t you come and help me check?’


End file.
